A variety of medicine containers and dispensers that provided limited or timed access to medication are known in the art. Examples include Abdulhay, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,711,449 (disclosing automated pill dispenser with multiple chambers and feed mechanisms programmably operable by the user or by remote input from PDA or similar device); Ratnakar, U.S. Pat. No. 8,483,872 (disclosing a dispenser with internal conveyors and counters subject to control by external computer servers), Ervin, U.S. Pat. No. 8,666,539 (disclosing a pill container with access code obtained from external master computer system), and Dunn, US 2013/0166066 (disclosing electronic dispenser with location determination device connected to web applications server), all of which are incorporated herein by specific reference in their entireties for all purposes.
However, there remain significant problems with the prior art. Several of the devices are large and bulky, not easily transportable, and contain complicated delivery mechanisms that often fail or break. And many devices are not truly secure, and do not prevent untimely access to the medication supply. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved medication dispenser that addresses these problems.